


Mine, All Mine

by pussi_cat



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Gangbang, Is it a gangbang if it's four drug hallucinations of the same woman?, Judith Redfox - Character - Freeform, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussi_cat/pseuds/pussi_cat
Summary: Five. Five Faiths. That’s entirely too many Faiths.The chorus of giggling around her was weird, both a part of the show and part of the audience.Each of them seeming to emit more of the green smoke pooling at the floor around them, swirling beautifully but not as beautifully as the woman? women? curling around her.Who was Judith to say no?





	Mine, All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Smart Brain told me to change Judith's name and write a slightly different Deputy so this wouldn't be immediately, obviously mine just on a different profile but Shit Brain is way more powerful and wanted to Let Judith Fuck 2k19.
> 
> Anyways, there was initially a way less raunchy version of this scene intended to be in A Test Of Faith but uh, I accidentally put it too far back in the rotation and it's, uh, not so much fun if Judith's legitimately pissed at Faith. BTW there's a normal chapter of that well on the way as well, it was really weird to write it alongside this one because tonal whiplash.
> 
> This is only my second ever smut fic and I have no idea how good my naughty writing is or isn't. I'm gonna hope it's good.

It's amazing how quick Judith always is to put her life in danger at the lightest suggestion to do so. All it takes is a note vaguely implying that there might be some supplies in a dark, Bliss filled abandoned mine shaft and down she’ll go. Risking her life for a couple rolls of duct tape and some worn out magazines.

And they never even had the decency to be dirty magazines. Stupid ass Peggies had probably seen to destroying all of those years ago.

Maybe she should pioneer her own girlie magazine for the new era of Hope County.

Smiling to herself, Judith tucked that idea back in her mind for later.

Right now she had to focus on not collapsing as she walked further and further into the rickety mine, carefully stepping over debris and ducking under rotting wooden support beams.

Man, she really shouldn’t be fucking around down here and yet…

Judith wasn’t given another second to ruminate on this as a breathy, moan of laughter echoed through the glittering green hallway.

Oh good, she’s going crazy. That’s what you wanna do. Lose your mind about thirty feet underground where nobody knows you are. Great place and way to die. Good job, Judith.

In for a stupid penny in for a stupid pound, Judith shrugs.

Going even further in Judith just ignored the sounds around her. Fake bits and pieces of a woman who most certainly wasn’t here. She knew who it was though. Always watching her, always there.

Although she hadn’t yet discerned if the hallucination she’d been flirting with was the real Faith or not.

Hopefully it was just her brain taunting her.

Highlighted as she started seeing things too. Shadows running just outside her peripheral vision, the ghost of a ghost. Teasing her with bell like laughter as they seemed to lead her towards an unknown destination.

But alas, she reaching a dead end with a heavy sigh. Stepping in to take a half-hearted peek around the room before turning right around to leave again. That’s what you get for chasing hallucinations.

But what was standing in front of her now gave her pause.

This particular ghost had much more form than the shadows she’d followed back here.

Normally, Judith would simply ignore the figure happily rocking back and forth in front of her but to put it simply she was dumb struck by the fact the austere lace dress she always wore was, uh, far from her current attire. Jarring to see the apparition of Faith standing there in lingerie. Stark white against her skin, a flimsy mockery of underwear that would be hiding nothing if not for the patches of pink flowers sparsely dotting it.

“Welcome to the Bliss,” Faith cooed, sauntering slowly towards her, “I’ve been waiting for you to venture down here and find me for so, so long. I knew you would though. Eventually.”

Before Judith could shoot back some quip about the presentation in front of her she felt hands snake up her side from behind, sliding up to grab her breasts. Jerking her head back, Judith was surprised to see… well, another Faith. Gazing at her adoringly.

A peck on the cheek from the other side made her flip to the other side to see a third Faith right over the other shoulder.

Looking forward again at the first Faith softly smiling down at her.

But she wasn’t alone. Over each of her shoulder was another copy of herself, lazily draped over the first.

Five. Five Faiths. That’s entirely too many Faiths.

Undaunted, Judith tried her luck with a tilted grin, “Well shit, maybe you should have drawn me a map or something. Wouldn’t have taken my sweet time getting here if I knew this was what was waiting for me.”

The chorus of giggling around her was weird, both a part of the show and part of the audience. Each of them seeming to emit more of the green smoke pooling at the floor around them, swirling beautifully but not as beautifully as the woman? women? curling around her.

“And where’s the fun in that?” Faith replied, hips swinging as she closed the gap between her and Judith. Her two copies collapsing against each other with a laugh before following the first, pressed tightly against each other.

“That’s how we’re playing this now?” Judith grinned, watching the mess of hands from behind her eagerly start pulling at her buttons. Her uniform button up quickly falling to the sides, sports bra out in the foggy green air.

Her stomach lurched with excitement at the casual, familiar way the first Faith hooked her thumbs underneath the bottom of the slightly ratty bra. Cold fingers enticingly foreign as she pulled it up and exposed Judith’s already hard nipples to the frigid cave air. Faith didn’t answer until she was already happily pawing at Judith, looking like the cat that ate the canary, “Where would we be without a bit of mystery? Without a couple surprises?”

The kiss was sudden and almost painful, Faith lunging at her like a hungry animal. Grabbing her jaw and pressing against her desperately. Smiling as Judith didn’t resist the deepening kiss at all, letting their tongues meet for a hot second before Faith pulled away again. Exhaling green less than an inch from her face with a devilish grin for such an angelic figure.

At that, Judith felt herself pulled harshly to the ground. Flinching at her knees slamming roughly into the slab of rock underneath her. Pulled by the two Faiths behind her, their grins looking a bit more manic as Judith felt their hands go everywhere. Seeming like too many, eagerly raking their nails up Judith’s exposed sides, firmly groping at her breasts, playing with her nipples, running their hands up her thighs before eagerly rubbing her crotch through her dirty jeans, fingers finding their way into her mouth.

A quiet gasp echoed in the cave as Judith felt her belt buckle be moved out of the way so the trapping could be pulled off.

Clattering loudly to the side as one of the Faiths discarded it, disturbing the green mist for only a second.

Seeing the other two Faiths had disappeared behind her, Judith supposed to number of hands pawing at her made sense to her scrambled mind.

The logistics of this were very much taking backseat to the fact the first Faith was all but writhing in front of her, panties pushed down to expose her dark golden hair. Forgotten, they slowly slid down her legs slowly, staccato. With a sigh of contentment, Faith pushed aside the joke of a bra she was wearing. Pushed uselessly to the sides to reveal her chest.

In a second, the original Faith was upon her. The lesser Faiths backing off to give the main one better access to press herself tightly against Judith. Their legs interweaved, Judith wishing these fucking jeans weren’t on so she could appreciate the thigh high clad leg grinding against her clit properly.

Faith, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind the obstacle of the coarse fabric. Enthusiastically beginning to grind against Judith’s muscular thigh as she grabbed two tight fistfuls of thick black hair and pulled her head back sharply. Giving her unfettered access to bite enthusiastically at Judith’s neck.

Judith wasn’t exactly a stranger to being restrained sexually but she had to admit ‘an absurd number of hands from weird drug clones’ was definitely a new one. Pulled back by six claws identical to ones currently scratching sharply at her back.

She groaned in irritance as Faith pulled away a bit, her teeth a ghost on Judith’s neck. Giggling again as her hands slunk down and gripped Judith’s ass and pulled her forward sharply, voice singsong, “You know you’re all mine, right?”

Judith tried not to laugh at the copies all quietly imitating that, trying not to think of the seagulls from Finding Nemo. Nodding obediently against her hair still balled into Faith’s fists, Judith grinned, “Did I ever have a choice in the matter?”

“Never,” Faith purred, ignoring the annoyed noise Judith made as she stood back up.

But Judith didn’t have long to complain as she was shoved forward by the copies of Faith, finding claws digging into her hair again as her face was pushed into the other woman’s crotch.

Judith didn’t have to be told twice.

Obediently she obliged her permitted captor, tongue eagerly carving a path up Faith’s already soaked slit. While being on her knees was a familiar position for the woman although she had to admit it was definitely new to have this many hands pawing at her while she worked.

It was wildly distracting even though Faith never would have guessed so as Judith expertly worked her mouth against her. Not letting eight hands exploring her body like a newly unearthed temple stop her from giving the performance of her life. Mouth pressed so tightly against Faith, unafraid of moaning her appreciation against her clit.

And appreciative she was. While the Faith in front of her was doing little more than making quiet mewls of her own with her hands firmly grasping short black hair the other Faiths were more than making up for it.

Not a single pair of hands was content to stay in one place, a writhing mass of limbs that just couldn’t get enough of any and every part of Judith.

It was the weirdest sensation but not one that Judith was complaining about. It was almost choreographed the dance they dance over her skin, constantly moving and so eager to experience every inch her toned body.

There wasn’t a single second her breasts weren’t being firmly groped, just about the only part of her that was still soft except for the rock hard nipples that weren’t seeing a single second of peace.

Even though her jeans and jacket remained on hands didn’t seem to mind, running just as eagerly over them as they were her bare skin.

The centerpiece of the vortex of hands was no secret though. While they wandered and groped and grabbed at every inch her body they all returned to the center, poorly taking turns sliding down the front of her pants. Some taking the time to play with her clit but others too excited to take the scenic route and merely unceremoniously pressing inside her. Only sliding in and out of her a few times before leaving, only to be replaced by another of the wandering hands shoving their way past to get their own turn fucking Judith.

Were she anyone who was still capable of shame, Judith might feel embarrassed about how wide her legs were spread for this haphazard mass of hands to have enough room to work.

An unusual amount of affection was being paid to her muscles. An appreciation for all the hours of hard work she’d put into them even though as of late that work had mostly been killing the followers of the very person in front of her whose pussy she was eating like her life depended on it.

Idly, she wondered if it did.

But if the utterly adoring way Faith was looking down at her through a haze of green was any sort of indicator she was probably fine.

Probably.

Maybe not with each heaving breath from Faith expelling more Bliss, tumbling down and pooling around her knees.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep pace with her tongue, sliding up and down, circling and teasing Faith. Between the endless twisting hands and Faith’s increasingly loud noises of appreciation Judith was just losing it.

Her affections grew more frantic as she felt herself teeter closer and closer to the edge. Licking, swirling, kissing, sucking, anything that she could do to make the deadly cult leader in front of her howl her love against the echoing walls of the swirling green cave.

Straining roughly against Faith, Judith did everything in her power to not collapse back against the writhing mass of clones behind her.

Never in her life had she failed to be anything but the most stellar lay of anyone’s life and she sure as hell wasn’t going to have her first be in the form of daring to disappoint Faith Seed.

Thankfully, as she felt her body begin to give into the strain she also felt her hair pulled even more harshly forward as Faith began to desperately grind against her face. Yelling her name loud enough to echo it out to the blue sky outside, convulsing against Judith desperate to feel every last loving suck and lick as her orgasm made her legs tremble.

The second she was done, Faith gently pushed Judith back with a breathy, “Oh Judith…”

Collapsing into the writhing mass of Faiths behind her, Judith finally relaxed. Letting herself be at the mercy of the four succubi pressing against her, happily continuing their hypnotic dance across Judith’s flesh.

A few more tantalizing details couldn’t be ignored though. The feeling of legs wrapping around her own, needily humping against her as their owners moaned and panted in stereo around her.

It didn’t take long for Judith to succumb to their loving attention, especially with the first Faith gazing down at her so adoringly. Exhaustion became her, rosy cheeks and wide, dilated eyes looking at her reverently.

Judith didn’t see her warm smile grow even wider as she craned her head back, the curious waves of hands still writhing over each other eagerly to be the last one to play with Judith’s soaked gash before she spilled over in ecstacy.

It was impossible to tell which of the mess of limbs had done it though as Judith gasped out finally, howling Faith’s name like a wounded animal as she mindlessly thrusted against several hands, all straining to be inside of her as she came.

Eyes closing as they rolled up, Judith panted heavily. Feeling herself being lowered to the hard granite floor of the cave. Cold as if no one had been there just seconds ago.

Only a single weight pressed down on her. Gently rubbing a thumb against her cheek, begging her to open her eyes and look at her. Obliging, Judith slowly opened her heavy eyes to look at Faith lying on top of her. Framed neatly by twisting swirls of Bliss skating along the rocky ground.

The kiss Faith pressed to her lips was almost comically chaste compared to the crude act they’d just committed. Pulling away to look at her again with utmost admiration, “I love you, Judith…”

Before Judith could even give an answer her panting breaths were her undoing. Too much Bliss having been inhaled as she passed out cold against the cave floor.

\- - -

It seemed felt like Judith had been out cold for both an eternity and only a second.

Judith came to as a familiar voice was calling out her name over and over, smacking at her face.

Opening her eyes to the night sky, only interrupted by Nick Rye crouched over her with a concerned look on his face, “Jesus, Judith, you gave everyone a heart attack. The hell were you doin’ down there?!”

Judith nearly headbutted him as she abruptly sat up to check if she was- oh thank god, she’s fully dressed.

Collapsing back Nick felt her forehead, “You okay? You’re real lucky I saw your car parked out here. You were, uh, down in the Bliss for a while. You feelin’ like pickin’ up a shovel and bashing my head in?”

“Man, do you really think I’d turn into an Angel that easily?”

“Alright if you’re okay enough to make jokes, you’re okay enough to walk. C’mon I’ll take you home, Kim’s got some leftovers and you can crash in the guest room again.”

Judith didn’t resist being hauled to her feet and dragged towards the yellow plane, letting herself be shoved into the back seat and buckled in before Nick climbed up front to take off. Leaving Judith alone with her groggy thoughts, head pressed against the window of the plane.

Had it all been a dream? Or rather, a wild and vivid drug hallucination? I mean it had to be, right? Why would Faith Seed be waiting for her down in a cave let alone five identical clones of her?

Shifting she felt an odd lump in her breast pocket. Unbuttoning it she fished out the contents and held them up.

Dark eyes going wide at the flimsy white underwear dangling from her hand, adorned with pale pink flowers.


End file.
